Il était une fois
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Cross Over avec les CONTES DE FÉES pas la série TV. Le soir de Noël. Le trio de Suna, les 12 de Konoha etc sont enfermés à l'intérieur d'un sceau. Comment sortir? Lire tous les contes. Contes narrant leurs "aventures".
1. Prologue

**Infos importantes à connaitre pour la suite de l'histoire: Cette histoire se situe dans l'univers de la "Plume et le Chat" ainsi que "La petite amie de l'Hokage". Hinata et Gaara se sont déjà rencontrés et ont sympathisés. Hinata, Hanabi et Naruto sont amis d'enfance et ont été formés par Aki Hyûga notamment au fuuinjutsu.**

* * *

Appartement délabré, partie Nord de Konoha, maison de Naruto

Lorsque Naruto rentra chez lui, il fut surpris en remarquant la différence par rapport au matin. Non ce n'était pas les tâches de graisses sur la table qui avaient disparues. Non, il n'était pas plus ordonné qu'au matin: ses vêtements trainaient partout, son réveil était renversé et au sol, la tringle à rideau s'était encore détachée de son support... mais ce n'était pas ça qui attira le regard de Naruto.

Ce que le shinobi remarqua en premier c'était une enveloppe noire ou des plumes lavandes avaient été délicatement représentées qui reposait sur son oreiller (au sol).

Naruto se penchâ pour regarder la lettre de plus près. La ramassant il constatât, que des poils roux se trouvait dessus.

-Kona ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? C'est le mardi et le vendredi qu'il vient. On est mercredi...

Se demandant ce qu'Hanabi lui voulait Naruto ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre de couleur argentée mais à l'écriture noire de chine.

**_Naruto Uzumaki_**

**_Konoha no kuni_**

**_Manoir des Hyûga_**

**_Konoha no kuni_**

**_Pour le félin aux yeux bleu,_**

**_Soit au terrain n°7 à 21 heure. Brûle l'enveloppe, et ferme là._**

**_Tu aimes rire, alors tu vas t'amuser. Déclanchement du plan 437._**

**_Joyeux Noël_**

**_Une amie._**

Hanabi n'avait pas pris la peine de signer de son nom, mais elle avait dessinée des explosions* violettes, bleues, blanche et jaunes lesquelles étaient reliés par des fils roux* sur un fond sombre.

-On va rire. A 21 heure? J'y serais.

Naruto regarda alors sa montre.

-20 heure 54... Dattebayo!

Naruto se mis aussitôt à courir aussi vite que ses jambres et son chakra pouvait le porter. Mais même malgré ça, le terrain n°7 n'était pas exactement à deux pas de sa maison. Et malheureusement pour Naruto il semble que Konoha avait décidé que Naruto serait en retard.

En effet, Naruto était si exité et courrait si vite qu'il percuta Mme Pavoshko. Petite vieille accro aux chats... encore plus qu'Hanabi qui sous le coup de l'impact tomba sur le dos.

-Petit voyou! Sale rustre... Tu devrais avoir honte! Un jour comme aujourd'hui!

-Pardon, obaa-san. Je suis désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu... je courrais.

-Et les arbres, alors? T'es un ninja, tu peux courir aux arbres! On croise beaucoup moins de civile sur les arbres. Râla madame Pavoshko.

En dépit des apparences, la vieille folle bien que raleuse est plus modérée que les villageois et elle est aussi particulièrement obsédée par la politesse. Naruto le savait, cette femme fut la préceptrice de feu Meian Hyûga, la mère d'Hinata et d'Hanabi. Bien que remplacée par Aki Hyûga auprès de la branche principale elle à beaucoup connue Meian et Mikoto avant qu'elles ne deviennent les épouses du chef de leur clan. Pour cette raison, Hanabi qui n'a jamais connue sa mère, morte d'un empoisonnement alors qu'Hanabi était bébé va régulièrement la voir. Souvent accompagnée d'Hinata. Parfois accompagnées de Sasuke. Depuis que Naruto est ami avec les filles Hyûga, il voit souvent madame Pavoshko. Et parfois lui demande de lui parler de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze.

Au début leur relation était... très tendue, bien pire qu'avec Hanabi. Hanabi le considérait comme un imbécile... elle le fait toujours. Mais madame Pavoshko, elle voyait Kyûbi là où les filles voyent Naruto. Puis après leur première rencontre, elle a brusquement changée. Hanabi a demandé à lui parler en privé et depuis son avis a beaucoup changé. N'ayant pas entendu de bruit de casse, Naruto suppose qu'elle a mit son distributeur d'histoire officiel sous canabis. Il s'est toujours dit qu'il devrait en faire respirer à Kakashi-sensei avant qu'il aille se coucher... peut être arriverait-il à l'heure.

-A les jeunes! Aucun respect pour leurs ainés. C'est une honte! Tu vas au terrain n°7 j'imagine?

-Oui, désolé de vous avoir renversée. Vous aussi?

-Non, je vais voir mon petit fils.

-Pardon, obaa-san. C'est vrai qu'à votre âge votre vision...

-Mes yeux vont à merveilles merci pour eux! Et je ne suis pas si vieille que ça! Je n'ai que...

-Deux-cent dix-sept ans? Intervient Kiba, Akamaru sur sa tête.

-Na... Naruto-kun.

-Ho, salut Hinata-chan. Ton kimono est très jo...

-Continue pas ta phrase. Grogna Kiba ne voulant pas que la brune s'évanouisse à cause de Naruto. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps mais ses rougissements étaient fréquents.

-Et les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là?

-J'ai reçu un message sur Akamaru. C'est pareil pour tous le monde, je crois.

-Euh nan, moi il était sur mon oreiller... et j'ai pas d'Akamaru.

-Baka!

-Akamaru EST mon oreiller!

Il y'eut un moment de silence.

-Akamaru... c'est ton... doudou?

-Oui... enfin nan c'est mon chien!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ceux là? Demanda Sakura un peu nerveuse en désignant le trio de Suna.

-Apparemment nous sommes attendus ici pour les explications de la troisième épreuve.

-J'AI RIEN RECU A CE SUJET! Beugla Lee. Oh mon dieu si je n'ai pas ce message je ferrais 200 tours de Konoha sur les mains avec Neji sur le dos.

-Non merci.

C'est quoi ce dingue? Pensèrent tous les genins spectateurs qui n'avaient pas encore croisé Lee.

Hinata fit signe à Naruto de déclencher les fuuins. La blague pouvait commencer. Toutes les personnes étaient rassemblées. Et seuls ceux de moins de quinze ans pourraient être embarqué. Autrement dit tous les genins ici présent.

Il y'eu une grande lumière blanche. Et soudain tous les genins furent absorbés par le sceau. A partir de maintenant, plus aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait sortir tant que les conditions ne seraient pas réunis. Le sceau ne pouvait être rompu que d'une seule façon. Suivre les instructions. En l'occurrence lire le livre.

C'était le 24 décembre et les genins s'apprétaient à vivre un Noël tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais connus.

A suivre...

* * *

*Hanabi signifie feux d'artifices

*Roux: orange pour les fringues de Naruto mais aussi car les fils rouges sont ceux du destins. Ici les fils relient le jaune et le violet sombre de leur cheveux avec leurs yeux bleu et blanc.

* * *

**Fic de 25 chapitres. Chacun tournant autour d'un conte, plus où moins célèbre.**

**Les contes n'étant PAS du copier coller des ouvrages déjà existant. Et certains étant écrit de mémoire. La parution sera lente.**

**Les chapitres sont écrits sous forme de théâtre.**

Les contes sont écrits par Hanabi. (Qui déteste Sakura.) Hinata l'a aidé pour certains contes. Naruto est celui qui a conçu le sceau. Mais il ne n'y a qu'un moyen de le briser. A l'intérieur: il faut finir le livre.

**Donc les couples** (**livre**): Hinata/Naruto; Neji/Ten Ten; Temari/Shikamaru; Ino/Haku; Kiba/Sakura. Mis à part Neji/Ten Ten les couples sont variés (où/et sous entendu au point de douter de l'identité du couple) c'est le cas du Gaara/Hinata, Ino/Shikamaru et Hanabi/Naruto. Plus les couples adultes: ceux canon des parents et ceux: Gai/Anko; Jiraiya/Tsunade. Lesquels (pour Anko) changent selon l'histoire.

Le **bashing** des personnages: Sakura principalement. Sasuke aussi. (Ils sont pas toujours méchant mais souvent pour Sakura... Ils ont aussi des fins heureuses.) Autre bashing principalement canon.

**Les couples dans le sceau/hors du sceau:** Plus de l'amitié que de la romance. Début de Gaara/Hinata et de Neji/Ten Ten.


	2. Georges et le Dragon (MinatoKushina)

A mémoriser

Ino: Genin sur le terrain bloqués par le fuuin de Naruto.

_Espèce de: _pensée du/des personnage(s) désigné(s) avant

Hokage: Adultes dans le bureau de l'hokage libres de leur mouvement.

**Il y'a: narration d'un genin**

**"Georges et le dragon":**Nom de la prochaine histoire

Minato et le Kyûbi où ... Seulement les lecteurs de le lisent. Eux voyent Georges et le Dragon.

* * *

1)Minato et le Kyûbi où l'histoire de Georges et le Dragon

* * *

Tous: C'est quoi cet endroit!

Hinata et Naruto: _Opération Noël réussie._

Alors que tous les gennins s'agitèrent utilisant leurs techniques pour chercher une faille, Sakura s'approcha du livre au centre du grand cube blanc dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Seul objet visible en dehors de ce qu'ils avaient sur eux. Et du post it par dessus le livre.

Sakura: Il y a écrit "Pour sortir lisez".

Hinata: Vous… vous croyez que ça pourrait être la troisième épreuve?

Ten Ten: C'est censé commencer demain...

Chôji: S'il s'agit juste de lire...

Ino: Et pourquoi il y'a que nous?

Haku: Les autres sont peut-être dans un autre cube. Vous voyez quoi avec vos dôjutsu?

Neji:Du chakra. Il renforce le cube et provient du bouquin.

Naruto souleva la couverture.

Naruto: Le titre est **"Georges et le Dragon"**

Hinata et Neji:! Il y'a eu une fluctuation!

Gaara:Infime.

Naruto: Sasuke, t'es un Uchiwa. Le feu ça te connait donc t'es le dragon tu causes.

Sasuke: Teme.

Personne n'ayant à redire à cette logique, Sasuke commença à lire.

**En ces temps-là, une ville paisible s'étendait au bord d'un lac.**

Naruto: Paisible? Ennuyeux!

Kiba: C'est sur.

**Chacun y vivait heureux, sans penser que ça puisse changer.**

Temari: Ils se sont portés la poisse. Heureux et ça peut pas changer... y'a une attaque sur le point d'avoir lieu.

Hinata hocha la tête. D'accord avec le point de vue de Temari. Bien qu'elle n'osait pas s'exprimer.

Shikamaru baillait.

**Pourtant ce jour, toute la ville était en état de choc. Un monstre. Gigantesque. Etait sorti des eaux.**

Gaara: _Bijuu des eaux? Sanbi?_

Sakura: Par monstre vous penser au Kyûbi d'il y'a douze ans?

Temari: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Sakura: Vous ne savez pas?

Temari: On est pas de Konoha.

Ten Ten: Si vous êtes pas au courant on a pas de raison de vous le dire!

Naruto: C'est pas un secret de classe S. _Contrairement à l'identité du jinchuuriki._

Hinata: La version que tout le monde à Konoha connait c'est que le...

Neji: Hinata! Ils n'ont pas à le savoir!

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

Naruto: Kyûbi s'est pointé dans le village il y'a douze ans. Il a attaqué. Il a causé beaucoup de dégat et à tuer beaucoup de ninja. Du coup il y'a eu plein d'orphelins dont moi. Puis le yondaime hokage et parvenu à le vaincre ce qui lui a couté la vie.

Les trois de Suna: _On ne peux pas tuer un bijuu. Seulement le sceller. Donc Konoha a un jinchuriki._

Kankurô et Temari:_ Oh joie un deuxième Gaara. Pourtant à les regarder on dirait pas._

**Des eaux calmes ou on allait puiser de l'eau chaque jour. C'était un renard* son corps était recouvert de poils roux extrémement solides, avec neufs énormes queues. Le plus terrible de tous les dragons.**

Tous sauf glaçons: Dragon? On parlait du Kyûbi.

**Le dragon renard à neufs queue. Né d'un renard et d'un dragon. Il a l'apparence d'un renard, les pouvoirs d'un dragon, la résistance d'un dragon. Mais ce n'est pas rééllement un dragon.**

Naruto: A votre avis, Kyûbi il est à moitié Dragon?

Gaara: Non il est complétement renard à neuf queue. _D'après mère et elle le connait bien._

Sakura: Baka! Les dragons n'existent pas!

Hinata: Euh... Sasuke-san...

Ino: N'est pas un dragon!

Sasuke: Grr hum (j'ai pas envie de lire alors fermer là!)

Naruto: Ca va on t'écoute. Fais pas ta tête d'Uchiwa.

Fans girls: Narutoooo!

**Les habitants de la ville s'étaient enfermés chez eux mais même là ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité.**

Kankurô: Que font les ninjas?

Naruto: Même question.

Sakura: En même temps si ils sont comme sensei...

Naruto et Sasuke grimacèrent.

Temari: Il est comment votre sensei?

Team 7: Aussi actif que Shikamaru!

Tous grimaçèrent de compation.

Ino: Suffit d'une bonne motivation.

Team 7: ? Quoi comme motivation?

Chôji: Asuma-sensei lui permet de regarder les nuages si il a fait le boulot minimal.

Naruto: Ouais mais à part récupérer et cacher les bouquins pervers de sensei...

Shikamaru: Bonne chance. Et c'est un jônin.

Hinata: Euh Sasuke-san? _Il y'en a beaucoup après alors il faudrait avancer._

**Personne n'osait plus approché du lac. Le dragon renard était si grand. Plus grand que le temple. Plus grand même que le palais du daimyo! Si par malheur il entrait dans la ville, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.**

Naruto:_Papa._

Hinata: _Maitre hokage._

Ino: Yondaime.

Ceux de Suna: _Alors c'est comme ça que le yondaime est mort._

**Malheureusement, un soir, il quitta l'eau du lac et se dirigea jusqu'à la ville. Soudain, il attaqua. Ses queues étaient si puissantes qu'elles dévastèrent la forêt. Et de sa gueule il cracha une boule d'un feu extrèmement concentré*. Le feu réduisit en cendre les portes de la ville. Puis prudemment le dragon Kyûbi s'avança. Ses yeux rouges, énormes, injectés de sang semblaient cherché quelque chose.**

Sakura et Ino se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles s'apprétaient à hurler mais les regards de Sasuke et de Gaara lesquels promettaient énormément de souffrance si elles hurlaient les stoppèrent.

**Ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur chaque fenêtre, faisant hurler les femmes et pleurer les enfants. Même les hommes ne pouvaient s'empècher de frémir de terreur.**

Shikamaru: _Il cherche quelqu'un. Galère, il partira pas tant qu'il l'aura pas. Une vierge probablement... _

Naruto: Ou sont les ninjas? Ils se sont tous fait tuer?!

Temari: Ou alors se sont tous des Shikamaru.

Répondit la blonde en regardant l'ananas brun assis, les doigts en triangles et la tête incliné si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir si il s'était endormi ou s'il pensait à sa famille. Mais Ino et Chôji le connaissaient mieux. Ils savaient que leur coéquipiers ne se mettait ainsi que si il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Probablement cherchait il par réflexe à deviner les intentions du "Kyûbi dragon".

Ten Ten: Une armée de Shikamaru? Oh Kami, pas ça!

Ten Ten posa sa main sur l'une des buches qui n'était pas déjà en trein de brûler. Elle fut vite imitée par Temari, Sakura puis par tous les genins non InoShikaChô.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son coéquipier était paresseux. Et puis que savaient-ils vraiment sur lui? Ok, ninja réactif il faut repasser mais ce n'est pas un idiot. Ok, ce n'était pas un ninja de 1ere ligne mais comme stratège il était indispensable.

Ino: Sasuke-kun?

**Mais le renard dragon continua son chemin, son estomac vide grondant comme le tonnerre.**

Naruto: Il te correspond de mieux en mieux ce dragon.

Sasuke et Sakura: Baka!

Ino: Dit celui qui s'avale six cents bols de ramen avant d'être comblé?

Hinata:_ Seulement 85._

**Il a l'air d'avoir faim! Il va dévorer la ville si on ne l'arrête pas! Mais qui le peut? Pensèrent horrifiés les habitants.**

Ceux de Konoha moins glaçons et flemmard: Le Yondaime Hokage!

**Mais le dragon continuait à errer. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Quelque chose de précis...**

Ino et Sakura: Il cherche la princesse.

Les autres moins Shikamaru: Hein?

Sakura: Les dragons cherchent TOUJOURS les princesse...

Ino: Et se font toujours battre par les chevaliers qui épousent la princesse.

Temari: Pas de spoil!

Les deux: C'est pas moi qui a le bouquin!

Kankurô: Si on connait déjà la fin on peut pas passer au prochain?

Sasuke: Non, malheureusement les pages sont vierges.

Kankurô: Bientôt sorti alors.

Hinata et Neji: Il est envellopé de chakra. Le livre s'écrit en même temps qu'on le lit.

Kankurô: Dommage. Enfin les contes sont jamais très longs.

Naruto: Le bouquin est grand pour un seul conte...

Temari: Nous porte pas la poisse! Et toi lit!

Lee: Quoi Lee? Avec ma flamme de la jeun...

Tous les autres soupirèrent.

Temari: J'AI DIT "et toi" Sasuke "lit" du verbe lire!

**Soudain comme par dépit de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherche, le dragon jetta une gigantesque boule de feu laquelle brûla tout un quartier. **

Sakura, choquée: Tout... un... quartier?!

Naruto: Sasuke, ton feu du dragon a du chemin à faire.

Sasuke: Hn! (Personne ne peut faire une boule de feu aussi grande.)

**Puis le gigantesque dragon Kyûbi kitsune s'en retourna à son lac.**

**-Il faut que nous trouvions ce qu'il cherche. S'exclama le daimyo. Et il faudra le lui donner... quoique ce soit. C'est la seule solution.**

**Alors le daimyo envoya chercher dans tous le royaume les deux grands sages*.**

Temari et Ten Ten: Tsunade-sama

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gaara: Mère.

Kankurô: Kazekage-sama

Les autres: ?

Naruto: Yondaime-sama

Shikamaru: Jiraiya sennin. Ennuyeux incultes! C'était le sensei du yondaime. Et c'est un sanin légendaires.

Les autres: Deux sages sûrement Tsunade-sama et Jiraiya-sama.

**Eux seuls pourraient deviner peut être les intentions de la bête. **

**Alors Gaara, **

Tous:?!

Temari et Kankurô: _Depuis quand c'est un sage?_

Gaara:_..._

**le sage du désert. Le maitre des tempètes de sable et celui qui comprend les vents fut appelé du désert de Suna. De même Kankurô, **

Tous:?!

Kankurô: Je suis un sage moi?

Temari: Ca me surprend aussi.

**l'homme parlant aux chats qui possède la connaissance des félins fut appelé de la maison des chats de Nibi, la nécromentienne.**

Naruto: Nécromencie?

Kankurô: Je ne parle pas chat!

Hinata:_Ah bon? Je pensais. _Nécromencie... c'est... faire se réveiller les morts.

Ino et Sakura: _Hiie! Comme les zombies? Avec leur corps à moitié décomposé? Mais c'est horrible! Sasuke-kun!_

**Les deux furent unanimes. Et malheureusement pour le daimyo, ils rejoignirent l'avis de Shino leur espert des animaux. **

Shino: Moi les félins...

Kankurô: Moi les chats!

**Shino dont l'avis avait été ignoré car les félins ne sont pas sa spécialité.**

**-Le dragon recherche une jeune fille. Il recherche la plus pûre et la plus belle. C'est elle qu'il a choisi de dévorer.**

**Le daimyo était livide. Il savait qui le dragon renard avait choisi. De toutes les jeunes filles, la plus pure et la plus belle était sans conteste l'une de ses propres filles. Les princesses Karin et Kushina des tourbillons.**

Naruto: _Kaa-san. Karin?_

Ino: Jamais entendue parler d'une Karin.

Sasuke: Dans la forêt une fille rousse s'appelait comme ça.

Hinata: _Je l'ai vu. _Le garçon aux lunettes de Konoha a fait tomber sa fiche lorsque je l'ai ramassé j'ai lu qu'elle s'appelle Karin Uzumaki.

Naruto: Uzumaki?

Temari: C'était un clan puissant. Renommé dans le fuuinjutsu. Il habitait Uzugakure, c'était leur clan le plus important, leur village avait d'ailleurs une alliance avec votre village.

Ceux de Konoha, moins Naruto, Hinata et Shikamaru: Ah bon?

Kankurô leva les yeux aux ciel: La spirale sur les vestes de vos chuunin en sont aujourd'hui encore la preuve.

Haku: Mais alors ça veut dire que tu viens d'un clan?

Naruto hocha la tête.

Sakura: Tu le savais? Pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais dit?

Naruto: Pourquoi?

Temari: Tu es un Uzumaki? Et tu es BLOND?

Naruto: Oui. Mon père était blond.

Gaara: Ton père? Alors pourquoi tu portes pas son nom?

Naruto: Je sais pas. _Parce que papa avait des ennemis._

**-Jamais! Jamais je ne donnerai ma fille en pature à Kyûbi! Rugit le Daimyo**

**Mais à la tombée de la nuit, la bête revient. Comme la veille, il erra dans la ville. Comme la veille, il chercha. Et comme la veille furieux de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait il incendia un nouveau quartier. Puis comme la veille, il reparti du lac. Mais tous savaient qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, et peut être le surlendemain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il désire.**

**Alors comme un seul homme, les habitants de la ville en colère se rassemblèrent devant les portes du palais et se mirent à crier au daimyo:**

**-Le dragon va détruire la ville si nous ne faisons rien! Il faut lui donner ce qu'il veut! Donnez lui ce qu'il veut! Sinon il ne partira jamais!**

Shikamaru: Rien ne prouve que lui donner la fille...

Naruto: Elles s'appellent Kushina et Karin.

Shikamaru: Rien ne prouve que lui donner Kushina où Karin va régler le problème. Il va la dévorer oui. Mais rien ne prouve qu'il ne reviendra jamais après ça.

Sakura: Alors qu'est-ce que tu propose? Qu'on le laisse détruire le village?

Gaara: Les daimyo sont parfaitements en mesure de faire venir une vingtaine de jônin pour une mission de rang S.

Ceux de Konoha: Vingt jônins rang S? On était un village face au Kyûbi, on a eu des pertes importantes. Et au final c'est seulement le hokage qui est parvenu à le mettre en échec.

Hinata: Euh rang S plutôt super S.

**Le daimyo était désespéré à l'idée de livrer sa propre fille au Kyûbi. Comment pourrait-il jamais voir son reflet s'il acceptait pareil chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser toute la ville se faire détruire pour autant. Il fut obliger de céder.**

Naruto: Sa propre fille...

Gaara: Les pères sont ainsi si c'est bon pour le village ils n'hésitent pas à sacrifier leurs enfants...

Naruto: Sérieux? _C'est un peu ce que le yondaime a fait avec moi..._

Gaara: Oui.

Hinata: Tu... tu as été sacrifié par ton père?

Il hocha la tête en réponse. Il n'y avait pas de raison de le cacher. Même s'ils tiraient certaines conclusion ça ne changerait pas le futur.

Naruto: Mais euh votre version d'hokage il n'a rien fait?

Temari: C'est notre père.

Hinata et Neji: _C'est pour ça que leurs chakra se ressemblent._

Hinata: Désolée.

Gaara: Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas lui.

Hinata:N...non m... mais... enfin c'est... poli.

**Alors il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de son ainée Karin. Il devait lui parler, mais lorsqu'il arriva à sa porte il entendit des bruits. Extrèmement suspect. **

Kiba: Très suspect? Quoi elle...?

**Alors inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Et il vit quelque chose qu'il pensait impossible. Non ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemard. Sa fille avec un serviteur. Avec Lee! Lee de tous les serviteurs. Mais pourquoi lui? Et pourquoi maintenant? Lui qui avait toujours crut sa fille extrèmement pure... **

**Il était perdu. Horrifié. Il ne pourrait jamais marié sa fille à un riche prince et le Kyûbi ne voudrait pas d'elle non plus. Pourquoi lui? Qu'avait-il fait au ciel?**

**Horrifié il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille, de sa cadette. Kushina, sa fille préférée.**

**Cependant lorsqu'il entra il eut une mauvaise surprise.**

Kankurô: Elle aussi? Bravo la pureté.

Naruto: Tais-toi!

Ceux qui ne savent pas: ?

**Sa fille Kushina était absente. **

**Farceuse, elle avait observée par les quartiers des serviteurs la réunion de la veille. Elle tenait à sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas se sacrifier mais lorsque le Kyûbi avait incendié un nouveau quartier elle avait pris sa décision. Son père avait encore sa soeur et puis elle n'avait jamais été la fille qu'il avait toujours voulu. Là ou Karin préférait les histoires de romance...**

Ino et Sakura: Yatta!

**Elle même avait toujours préféré les histoires de princesse guerrière.**

Temari et Ten Ten: Cool!

**Kushina prit un fouet**

Ten Ten: Un fouet? Pourquoi pas plutôt un nunchaku?

Hinata: C'est pas une kunoichi.

Ino: Enfin pas ici.

Temari:Tu connais une kunoichi nommée Kushina?

Naruto: Ma mère.

Ten Ten: Elle se sert d'un fouet?

Naruto: D'après Aki elle se servait de chaines de chakra.

Temari: D'après Aki? C'est ta mère, non?

Naruto: Elle est morte le jour de ma naissance.

Sakura: C'est qui cette "Aki"? Et d'ou tu la connais?

Hinata: Euh... c'est... euh...

Neji: C'est au baka qu'elle parle.

Ten Ten: Lui parle pas comme ça, Neji. C'est pas un chien!

Hinata lui sourit gentiment. En même temps Gaara ce fit note de tuer Neji lors d'un prochain combat.

Naruto: Aki c'est la "tante" d'Hina-chan. Et Neji, je t'éclate dès qu'on sort.

Gaara se fit note de tuer ou du moins d'éclater également son confrère jinchuuriki.

Neji: Tu es destiné à perdre contre moi.

Kankurô: T'es devin?

Neji: Non, je suis un Hyûga.

Naruto et Lee: T'as une meilleure vue que tout le monde, ça te fais pas voir le futur!

**et un bouclier dans l'armurerie des gardes. **

Temari: Un bouclier? Un peu léger face à un bijuu...

Ten Ten: Ici, dragon... Il est peut être plus simple à tuer que LE Kyûbi...

Naruto: J'espère. _Kaa-san_

Shino:... Il vaudrait mieux pour ceux qui vont l'affronter.

**-Puisque tu me veux, il te faudra d'abord me battre. Je ne peux pas te laisser détruire ma ville mais je ne vais pas te laisser me tuer sans réagir. Assura la princesse.**

Temari, Ten Ten: 100% d'accord! Bravo Hime-sama!

**Rapidement elle avait tranché son kimono au niveau de ses genoux. Inutile de dire que la princesse rousse aurait de trés loin préféré prendre une armure de samourai. Mais hélas, ils n'avaient pas de samourai. Leur royaume avait toujours été prospère ils ne menaient pas d'attaques et n'avaient pas d'ennemis.**

Kankurô: Il y'a un début à tout.

Ten Ten: C'était idiot de n'avoir aucun guerrier sous prétexte d'une absence d'attaques.

Temari: _Tout comme d'accorder sa confiance à des alliés. Tu ne peux pas être sûr qu'il ne te trahiront pas._

**En raison de la prospérité de leur royaume, bien que noble, la princesse n'avait jamais apprit le combat au delà des attaques mineures. Elle pouvait repousser un prétendant en le frappant et l'envoyant dans la piscine en cassant une fenêtre au passage. **

**Mais elle n'avait jamais affronté un guerrier formé, encore moins un dragon.**

**La seule chose que la princesse savait c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce dragon détruire sa ville. Elle le tuerait où il l'a dévorerait, ce combat déterminerait qui des deux survivrait.**

Tous moins les glaçons où les paresseux: Qui des deux? Elle.

Tous: _Si seulement toutes les femmes nobles étaient comme elle leurs missions seraient préférables._

Hinata: Elle est... très courageuse.

Ten Ten: C'est une femme. Une vraie.

Sakura et Ino: C'est quoi ce "vraie"? Tu connais des fausses?

Ten Ten et Temari: Ouaip. _J'ai deux kunoichis falsifiées sous les yeux._

**Kushina avait toujours été une grande gueule, joyeuse, prompte à casser des dents et de manière générale à jouer avec les garçons. Kushina ne s'était jamais considérée comme étant quelqu'un de peureux. Elle n'avait pas peur de se battre pour ce qu'elle croyait où d'exprimer son opinion. **

**Mais alors qu'elle faisait face au lac dont surgirait le dragon-renard qui provoquerait sa mort sa bonomie naturelle avait disparue. Pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois de sa vie Kushina d'Uzushio avait peur.**

Naruto: _Maman..._

Hinata serra doucement la main de Naruto, en lui faisant un sourire confiant.

Temari: Un ninja peut avoir peur mais jamais il ne doit abandonner le combat. A plus forte raison en temps de guerre.

**Et elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Car ayant sentit sa présence l'effroyable dragon renard, arriva jusqu'à elle. Il semblait voler et courir à la fois, un trait commun chez les dragons. La bête était gigantesque. Bien plus grande qu'une montagne. Son ombre immense cacha le soleil. Ses queues étaient réputées pour pouvoir faire s'effondrer des montagnes d'un seul battement de queue. Volontairement où non, éveillé où endormi, un seul éternuement de l'animal phantasmagorique pouvait donner du travail aux cartographes pendant des semaines et rendre caduque la géographie étudiée par les enfants de tout le pays.**

Shikamaru, Kiba et Naruto: Plus d'interros de géographie, les veinards!

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tué. Murmura Kushina en se forçant à maintenir un front courageux. Et certainement pas un lézard muté. Si tu survis tu vas faire du mal à mes proches ce qui n'est pas acceptable donc tu vas devoir mourir ici.**

Les filles et Naruto: Cette princesse à la classe!

Les garçons (moins Naruto): Cette civile est folle.

Ino: Hey! T'es un ninja désarmé avec une jambe cassé il y a le Kyuubi qui attaque tu te planques où tu fais quelque chose?

Kiba: Moi je suis un ninja j'ai au moins une chance de survie même avec une jambe cassée.

Hinata: Elle c'est une femme courageuse dans un conte avec deux jambes fonctionnelles.

**Sur cette déclaration aussi courageuse que suicidaire, la rousse couru vers lui. Esquivant ses flammes avec la grace d'une danseuse tel qu'on lui avait appris à l'être. Semblant danser entre ses pattes et ses queues la rousse se rapprochait. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle serait à son niveau. Elle n'avait pas d'arme contondante et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir l'étrangler avec son fouet. Quand bien même parviendrait-elle à monter jusqu'à son cou. Environ dix mètres plus haut qu'elle. Mais Kushina n'y réfléchissait pas. Pas encore. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas le tuer mais elle pourrait le déséquilibrer et peut-être même le faire tomber. Et peut-être même, avec beaucoup de chance parvenir à le faire tomber sur quelque chose de pointu.**

**Plus Kushina se rapprochait plus elle sentait une odeur de brûlé. Il lui fallut encore quelques pas avant de réaliser que c'était l'odeur de ses cheveux. Sous souffle était brûlant et son corps rougeoyant semblait transpirer les flammes.**

**Alors qu'elle cherchait à nouer son fouet autour des pattes de l'animal elle entraperçu du coin de l'oeil un homme au cheveux blonds monté sur un crapaud marron orangé avec des marquages rouge. Réalisant qui c'était, elle eut une pensée soulagée pour les siens. Sur tout le territoire il n'y avait qu'un seul guerrier blond chevauchant un crapaud. Son nom était Minato Namikaze. L'un sinon le plus courageux guerrier que l'on eusse pu trouver où que ce soit sur les cinq territoires. Il avait beaucoup voyagé et avait parcouru le monde. Il avait probablement entendu parler de ce qui se passait par son ancien professeur l'hermite des crapaud et était venu les aider. Si le guerrier au crapaud venait pour les aider alors ses sujets seraient sauvés. **

**Kushina soupira soulagée toute en esquivant toujours plus d'attaques. Pattes griffus, flammes acides, chaleur corosive ce n'était pas pour rien que partout on le décrivait comme étant le plus redoutable dragon. Où encore comme le dieu renard, il était dangereux, mortel et il n'hésitait pas à le prouver.**

**Trop absorbée par l'arrivée du héros, Kushina fut surprise lorsque son fouet se coinça. Son innatention n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais face à une créature aussi dangereuse même cet instant pouvait être de trop. Déséquilibrée c'est elle qui trébucha. Elle fut cependant sauvée par celui-là même qui l'avait déconcentré.**

**-Restez en sureté princesse, vous avez fait ce que vous pouvez. Lui dit Minato, souriant à son intention tout en la repoussant vers les murs de la ville dont il avait l'intention d'éloigner le combat.**

Hinata, Sakura et Ino: _Il a trop la classe!_

Ten Ten: Je hurlerai bien au machiste mais sachant qu'elle est civile...

Temari:...Gagner du temps et esquiver en attendant les secours c'est à peu près la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire dans un combat.

Neji: Hn. (Si ce n'était pas un conte elle se serait fait tué en trois secondes.)

Sasuke: Hn (Définitivement.)

Kiba: Shino qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

Shino:... Que dans la vraie vie elle serait morte depuis longtemps.

**Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le dragon-renard son ton était beaucoup moins agréable. Courageusement, l'homme chevauchant le crapaud fit face au dragon-renard et le brava:**

**-Arrête-toi! Cria t-il. Je suis Minato, le vaillant chevalier formé par les maitres hermites et si tu veux t'emparer de la princesse tu devras d'abord te battre avec moi!**

**Aussitôt le dragon-renard cracha un jet de flammes acides en direction de l'insolent chevalier. Mais le feu ne fit que roussir très légèrement la peau visqueuse du crapaud du Mont Myôboku.**

**Minato, debout sur le crapaud brandit son katana, encourgeant Gamabunta à foncer vers le monstre. Le dragon-renard attrapa le katana avec sa pate et l'envoya au loin. Se faisant il parvient à faire tomber Minato qui perdit son bandeau, preuve de son apprentissage chez les maitres du Mont Myôboku.**

**Le chevalier blond n'avait plus son katana mais il lui restait encore son kusari gama*, **

Hinata: Euh Ten Ten c'est quoi un kusari gama? J'en ai jamais vu...

Ten Ten: Pense à une paire de faucille reliée à une chaine. Pour faire court: la chaine immobilise l'adversaire et la faucille le termine.

**il la fit tournoyer autour de lui avant de l'envoyer vers le dragon-renard.**

**-Ca ne marchera pas, sa peau est aussi épaisse que chaude et son souffle est acide. Réalisa Kushina en courant récupérer le katana que le kyuubi avait repoussé au loin.**

**Et en effet, la chaine fondit, la lame du gama se ficha entre les écailles de la peau serpentaire du dragon-renard. Mais dès que l'animal eu bougé, la faucille tomba au sol. **

Shikamaru: Galère! S'il a le cuir trop épais pour le pénétrer une retraite tactique s'impose.

**_Sa peau est trop épaisse, il va me falloir quelque chose de fin capable de se ficher entre les écailles. _Réfléchit Minato alors que Gamabunta faisait plusieurs bonds pour les mettre hors de portée le temps d'une retraite tactique. **

Naruto: Hey Shikamaru, tu réfléchis comme le Yondaime.

Shikamaru: Comptez pas sur moi pour devenir le Godaime. Trop de travail. Et trop de galères!

**Le dragon se mit alors à fouetter le sol de toute la force de ses immenses queues. Où plus exactement de huit de ses immenses queues. D'une manière dont Minato n'était pas sur de savoir la princesse avait été capable d'emprisonner l'une des queues de l'animal. **

Shikamaru: Bonne nouvelle Ca va limiter les mouvements de l'a...

Ten Ten: Une seconde, une chaine en fer fond au contact de sa peau moitié flamme moitié acide mais du cuir survit? Rappelez-moi de ne pas me procurer des armes chez eux. Par contre n'hésitez pas à me fournir l'adresse de leurs marchands de textiles. Je suis intéressée.

Haku, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino et Naruto: Et nous donc!

**Un coup d'oeil au fouet utilisé lui fit comprendre comment l'arme avait survécue. Le fouet avait été tressé à partir de poil de yéti. L'un des poils les plus solides au monde. **

Temari: Elles sont fiables ces infos?

Sakura: Quand est la prochaine globe trotteur du pays de la Neige?

**Il faudrait plusieurs jet de flammes pour que le dragon-renard puisse brûler le lien afin de se libérer et se faisant il serait contraint de se blesser. Ce qui pourrait le rendre fou de douleur, imprévisible et éventuellement le forcer à quitter le combat.**

**Mais que Kyuubi quitte le combat n'était pas dans les intentions de Minato. Il avait l'intention de le terminer aujourd'hui. Et pas plus tard que maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son katana grâce à l'imprudence de la princesse. Sa fidèle lame, Rasengan, forgée par ses soins après trois ans **

Temari choquée: Rasengan?! La technique de rang A il lui a fallut trois ans pour la créer?!

Ten Ten: C'est le nom d'une technique?

Temari: D'après ce que je sais, le Rasengan était la technique signature du Yondaime.

Hinata et Naruto: _Note à moi-même voir pour trouver plus d'informations sur cette technique._

**d'essais. Forgée dans la douleur mais qui jamais n'a failli. **

**Levant son katana aussi haut qu'il put, il s'élança vers le monstrueux dragon-renard et enfonça l'arme entre deux écailles, profondémment assez pour atteindre et transpercer le coeur.**

**Le monstre se mit à trembler, fit quelques pas et s'écroula en grondant. Malgrès être tombé il n'était peut-être pas encore mort. Minato le savait, Kushina le savait et tous les habitants le savaient. Les dragons et les phénix sont des créatures étroitement liées. Même une fois mort si des précautions ne sont pas prises, ils ont la capacité de renaitre. De plus les renards sont des créatures fourbes, finter la mort afin de piéger sa proie est une tactique courante. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit décapité personne ne pourrait être certain que la créature monstrueuse était bien mort.**

**Alors courageusement le disciple des crapauds s'approcha et d'un coup de faucille il lui trancha la tête. Aucune réaction. **

**Kyuubi était bien mort.**

**C'est alors que les habitans de la ville, lesquels étaient jusque là restés cachés sortirent en courant et acclamèrent le vaillant chevalier et leur courageuse princesse. **

**Le Daimyo arriva alors sincèrement soulagé de ne pas avoir à voir sa fille périr entre les griffes de du renard-dragon à neufs queues, le daimyo demanda au brave chevalier ce qu'il désirait en remerciemant.**

**-Je crains, daimyo-dono d'être tout autant difficile à satisfaire que le Kyûbi. Mon seul désir est la main de votre fille.**

**-Oh... messire chevalier.**

Temari, Ten Ten et Naruto: _Je viens de perdre tout mon respect pour elle/ pour maman en une ligne_.

Naruto: _Hanabi qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?! Dattebayo, maman..._

-**Euh... qui êtes vous? Demanda le chevalier blond perplexe en regardant la femme aux cheveux roux/ grenade.**

Tous moins les glaçons qui n'en pensent pas moins: HEIN?

Ino: Sasu... Sasuke-kun tu... tu te serais pas gourré de ligne?

Sasuke: ... non.

Naruto: Certain?

Sasuke: Teme! Humhh! (Je sais encore lire, baka!)

Naruto: J'avais des doutes. Que tu savais lire...

Hinata: _Bravo le prince charmant, il reconnait pas sa femme... enfin..._

**-Karin. Grogna le daimyo. Je pense que ce charmant jeune homme veux épouser Kushina.**

**-Ce garçon manqué? **

**-Kaarinnn! gronda sa soeur en entrant s'étant changé en une tenue moins provoquante semblant baver de rage. Et faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.**

Temari: Ca c'est une femme!

Sakura: Oui. _Vas-y Kushina-chan fais lui bouffer son chignon à cette truie... euh betterave!_

Ino: Allez Kushina-chan, fais bouffer sa perruque au grand fr... à la betterave!

**Karin choisit sagement de s'éloigner, elle n'était actuellement pas dans les bonnes graces de son père. Et sa soeur lui semblait soudainement aussi terrifiante que le bijuu que le chevalier avait abattu. Elle était encore PLUS en colère que la fois ou elle avait appelée Kushina "Tomate"! **

**-Kushina. Appela le chevalier blond le regard un brin rêveur completement dans la lune.**

**Trois serviteurs apprentis-pervers, un avec des lunettes dont du sang s'écoulait de son nez au fur et à mesure qu'il fixait le décolleté de Kushina. Un plus jeune avec une écharpe rouge noué autours du cou qui trainait par terre et le petit frère de coeur de Kushina, les cheveux gris argenté regardèrent leur idole la princesse Kushina et son prétendant l'air entendu: Désespérement et totalement amoureux. Inutile de s'attendre à revoir Kushina jouer aux guerriers avec eux avant un moment. Peut-être une version plus jeune? Si leur prochain enfant est un garçon ils lui apprendraient à devenir un pervers!**

**Effectivement on célébra bientôt leur mariage en grande pompe dans toute la ville et partout sur le territoire du daimyo. Celui-ci nomma le sauveur de leur ville futur daimyo d'Uzushio. Et quelques mois après, Kushina tomba enceinte. C'était un garçon. Ils décidèrent de le nommé Naruto.**

Tous moins Naruto et Hinata: Petit fils du daimyo d'Uzushio?

Temari: Kushina... Princesse... Est-ce que tu as vraiment un lien avec la princesse Kushina d'Uzushio de la land des tourbillons?

Naruto: C'est bien le nom de ma mère. Mais princesse?

Kankurô: Vous savez que vous connaissez moins l'histoire de Konoha que nous et qu'on est PAS de Konoha?

Sakura: Bah dit nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait pas.

Kankurô:Tss.

Hinata:... euh... Au début de la création des villages le clan Uzumaki d'Uzushio aida le clan Senju et le clan Uchiwa a créer Konoha. Des clans s'y sont rassemblés et par la suite les autres villages furent créer dans les autres pays. Ca a été la fin de l'hère guerres de clans. Je crois que c'est à ça que Kankurô-san fait référence.

Kankurô: Tout juste, princesse.

Hinata définitivement rouge, balbutia au commentaire de Kankurô inconsciente que celui-ci subissait désormais les regards noirs de l'enfer de Gaara, Neji et Naruto. Kankurô en était beaucoup plus conscient.

**Et si par les temps qui ont suivit le rôle véritablement joué par la princesse des Tourbillons fut considérablement réduit au point d'être presque oublié, personne n'oublia le combat de Minato et du Kyuubi.**

Sasuke: Le prochain s'appelle **Cendrillon**.

Hinata: Je... je peux lire?

Neji: Évite de béguaillez que se soit compréhensible.

Gaara, Naruto, Ten Ten et Temari: _Cette fois c'est certain je le tue pendant la troisième épreuve où après mais se sera d'ici peu..._

* * *

_***Changements***_

**Renard:** Dragon dans la vraie histoire.

**Apparence originale:** Des écailles vertes. Un très long cou et 1 seule queue.

Ses attaques: Hanabi n'a jamais vu Kyûbi, Naruto aidé de Kyûbi ni même le rasengan donc le bijuudama...

**Deux sages:** Un seul. L'homme le + sage et le + vieux.

**Princesses:** A l'origine il n'y a qu'une princesse. Vraiment pure, belle et qui est attachée pour être sacrifier. Mais ça cadre mieux avec Kushina. Et je ne suis pas fan de Karin.

**Katana:** Dans la version originale c'est une lance (qui n'est jamais réutilisée.)

**Kusari Gama:** Dans la version originale c'est une hache. Minato avec une hache... Le kusari gama est une arme ayant été utilisée par les ninjas.

**Katana le retour:** Dans la version originale c'est une épée.


End file.
